In modern mashing processes, enzymes are often added as a supplement when mashing malt is low in enzymes or to allow use of all adjunct grists. Enzymes may also be applied in mashing of well modified malts with high enzyme content in order to increase the extract recovery as well as the amount of fermentable sugars. It is thus well known to apply debranching enzymes, e.g., isoamylase or pullulanase to increase the yield fermentable sugars. Debranching enzymes may be applied in processes for production of low calorie beer. Such processes are the subject of Willox et al. (MBAA Technical Quarterly, 1977, 14: 105), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,198, 4,666,718, and 4,318,927, and GB 2056484 and GB 2069527.